wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ikaroth
Welcome Welcome to the community. Thank you for your recent edit! We are a collaborative group of fans all things-Warhammer 40,000. We seek to build a strong sense of community and fellowship amongst our contributors. If you need help getting started, please check out our . Please ensure that before publishing anything on the wiki, that your read and adhere to the [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules|'Rules']] and our [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Article Quality Policy|'Article Quality Policy']]. Not doing so beforehand can put you at risk of breaking these rules and result at having your account temporarily banned. Please do yourself, and us, a favour and read them. If you need help getting started, check out our or contact Administrators Algrim Whitefang or Achilles Prime. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Enjoy your time here at ! Salutations Greetings Ikaroth, Glad to have you aboard! We hope you take a look around and check out the various articles here on the WH40K Homebrew Wiki. Be sure to check out our Guide Portal page here: *[http://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/WH40K_Homebrew_Wiki:Guide_Portal WH40K Homebrew Wiki:Guide Portal] - The Guide Portal was created to help our newer users on their way to writing about their favorite armies, factions, characters ect., of the Warhammer 40K universe. Also, be sure to click on the Help button on top and peruse through our Rules and Policies, so you become familiar with how we run things here on the WH40K Homebrew Wiki. If you have any questions, comments or concerns, be sure to send me a message on my [[User talk:Algrim Whitefang|'talk page']] or to Achilles Prime. Be sure to sign your name below the comment, by clicking on the ~ key four times..like this: ~~~~, that way it'll leave your name, so I know who sent me the message. Happy editing and enjoy your time here! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 00:32, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Sandbox and Chapter Artwork Hello again, I took the liberty of creating a Sandbox for you. You can access it on the Profile section of your User Page. Here you can add as many articles as you'd like. Also, if you would like some artwork for your Chapter, I'd be more than happy to hook you up. Just leave me a basic colour scheme, cultural influence and a chapter icon for the shoulder pad. If you have pic examples, please leave them in a message on my Talk Page or leave me a message on discord if that's easier. Otherwise, if you can't get a hold of me you can get a hold of my brother Achilles Prime. Thanks! And happy editing! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 00:33, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Discord Info One last thing, Here is a link to the Homebrew Wiki's discord: *[https://discord.gg/vUutfE WH40K Homebrew Discord] Please, drop on in and join the community and get involved in lore discussion as well as discussions on everything 40K-related. You'll really have a great time hanging around other 40K enthusiasts. See you there! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 00:36, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Recent Article Hello there! I'm posting here to inform you that Warhammer 40k Homebrew Wikia requires a 3-paragraph minimum post content for the purpose of maintaining quality and depth of information available to the 40k lore-creation fandom. Additionally, we also require all new images posted to be tagged. For a normal SM or CSM, this would include the tags "Chaos Space Marine/Space Marine", "Images", and your username, as well as the standard copyright disclaimer: Which will appear like this: This web site is completely unofficial and in no way endorsed by Games Workshop Limited or Fantasy Flight Games. 40k, Adeptus Astartes, Battlefleet Gothic, Black Flame, Black Library, the Black Library logo, BL Publishing, Blood Angels, Bloodquest, Blood Bowl, the Blood Bowl logo, The Blood Bowl Spike Device, Cadian, Catachan, Chaos, the Chaos device, the Chaos logo, Citadel, Citadel Device, Cityfight, City of the Damned, Codex, Daemonhunters, Dark Angels, Darkblade, Dark Eldar, Dark Future, Dawn of War, the Double-Headed/Imperial Eagle device, 'Eavy Metal, Eldar, Eldar symbol devices, Epic, Eye of Terror, Fanatic, the Fanatic logo, the Fanatic II logo, Fire Warrior, the Fire Warrior logo, Forge World, Games Workshop, Games Workshop logo, Genestealer, Golden Demon, Gorkamorka, Great Unclean One, GW, GWI, the GWI logo, the Hammer of Sigmar logo, Horned Rat logo, Inferno, Inquisitor, the Inquisitor logo, the Inquisitor device, Inquisitor:Conspiracies, Keeper of Secrets, Khemri, Khorne, the Khorne logo, Kroot, Lord of Change, Marauder, Mordheim, the Mordheim logo, Necromunda, Necromunda stencil logo, Necromunda Plate logo, Necron, Nurgle, the Nurgle logo, Ork, Ork skull devices, Sisters of Battle, Skaven, the Skaven symbol devices, Slaanesh, the Slaanesh logo, Space Hulk, Space Marine, Space Marine chapters, Space Marine chapter logos, Talisman, Tau, the Tau caste designations, Tomb Kings, Trio of Warriors, Twin Tailed Comet Logo, Tyranid, Tyrannid, Tzeentch, the Tzeentch logo, Ultramarines, Warhammer, Warhammer Historical, Warhammer Online, Warhammer 40k Device, Warhammer World logo, Warmaster, White Dwarf, the White Dwarf logo, and all associated marks, names, races, race insignia, characters, vehicles, locations, units, illustrations and images from the Blood Bowl game, the Warhammer world, the Talisaman world, and the Warhammer 40,000 universe are either ®, TM and/or © Copyright Games Workshop Ltd 2000-2018, variably registered in the UK and other countries around the world. All images and instances on this website used without permission. No challenge to their status intended. All Rights Reserved to their respective owners. '' '' We'll have to create a Sandbox for you to work on your article in the meantime, and transfer the Prvileged page there so you can develop it until it's ready to go. Please read the following and look at other similar Chaos Warbands for a stylistic guide: *[https://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40K_Homebrew_Wiki:Rules WH40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules] Good Luck Hope to see you make something great out of the one paragraph. Thanks! Ordinators (talk) 00:41, July 16, 2018 (UTC) For Assistance Please directly message me (phrosz) on Discord before attempting to join the main server so we can arrange your interview. Thanks! Ordinators (talk) 00:45, July 16, 2018 (UTC)